Large scale generators often need to be transported from their point of manufacture to their point of the final assembly and later operation. For instance, generators for wind turbines will be manufactured locally and then transported from there to different locations of operation. These locations of operation include both onshore and offshore locations, so that it is sometimes necessary to transport the generators both at land and at sea.